Lovely Hits
by Fer-chan
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais. E com o olhar mais desprezível do mundo que dizia 'como você pode ser burra a esse ponto? É claro que isso não aconteceria' a encarou e lhe disse: '-É claro que não, o SASUKE-KUN não pratica canibalismo. ' S/S
1. ShikaTema: Cloud Taste

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse certamente eu estaria rica morando em Londres...

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse: **Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais. "-Você sabe que gosto as nuvens tem?" Perguntou astuta. "-Não, eu não sei." Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse obvio.

:

:

:

**Lovely Hits: ShikaTema**

:

:

:

A Sabaku olhou pensativa para o Nara deitado que permanecia de olhos fixos nas nuvens fofas e especialmente branquinhas do céu.

"-Shikamaru!" Chamo-o com ar de mistério.

"-O que foi Temari." Perguntou ainda mirando as nuvens meio desinteressado.

"-Você sabe que gosto as nuvens tem?" Perguntou astuta.

"-Não, eu não sei." Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse obvio.

"-E você quer saber?" Disse inclinando-se em direção do Nara que havia acabado de imitá-la levantado-se e permanecendo agora sentado na grama.

"-Eu quero sim". Disse agora pouco desconfiado olhando fixamente para a Sabaku.

"-Então feche os olhos?" Ordenou, e a ultima coisa que o Nara viu antes de repousar as pálpebras foi um sorrisinho misterioso e divertido de Temari.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados, a garota o imitou e muito lentamente aproximou o rosto até o rosto do garoto colando muito devagar os lábios aos dele, delineou-os com a ponta da língua abrindo passagem para um beijo mais profundo que não foi negado pelo Nara.

"-Então, descobriu que gosto elas tem?" Perguntou depois de selar o beijo.

"-Descobri... _Tem gosto de céu_!".

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Drabble de presente para Natii-chan, sei que você adora ShikaTema então esse meu primeiro Drabble é um presente para você! _

_Ainda vou fazer outros drabbles de outros casais, não sei ao certo quantos vão ser todos vão ser postados aqui no __**Lovely Hits**__... Então até o próximo. o/_

_:_

_:_

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	2. NaruHina: Persuasion

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas sim à Hinata, já Itachi-san e Kakashi-sensei são meus e fim de papo. ò.ó

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse: **Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais. "-Eu já disse hoje que te amo mais do que tudo no mundo?" "-21 vezes. Naruto-kun." Apertou mais a mandíbula trincando os dentes. ••NaruHina••

:

:

:

**Lovely Hits: NaruHina.**

:

:

:

"-Hinata-chan!" O loiro disse meloso.

"-Sim Naruto-kun?"

"-Eu já disse que você está linda?" Terminou sorridente.

"-Já sim, Naruto-kun. 15 vezes" Respondeu rápido.

5 minutos depois...

"-Hiiiiinata-channnn!" Chamou muito mais meloso que antes.

"-Sim Naruto-kun?"

"-Eu já disse hoje que te amo?"

"-Já Naruto-kun. 17 vezes." Disse com os dentes cerrados.

3 minutos depois...

"Hi...na...ta-chan!" Disse pausando a palavra lentamente.

Depois de um longo suspiro da morena...

"-Sim. Naruto-kun?"

"-Eu já disse hoje que te amo mais do que tudo no mundo?"

"-21 vezes. Naruto-kun." Apertou mais a mandíbula trincando os dentes.

2 minutos depois...

"-Hinata-channnnnnn!" Alongou a ultima silaba sussurrando com um tom açucarado.

"-Sim Naruto-kun?"

"-Eu..." Foi interrompido.

"-Se você vai dizer que sou linda, que me ama, ou que me ama mais do que tudo, não precisa você já disse." Soltou tudo depois de um suspiro de alivio.

O loiro continuou a mirando imutável.

"-Bem, na verdade eu iria pedir para você fazer ramen para o jantar."

Então a Hyuuga o olhou com olhos faiscantes. É _talvez_ ele comesse ramen no jantar.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Até o próximo... o/_

_:_

_:_

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	3. ItaSaku: Sissy Lie

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse estaria rica morando em Londres... Me espere Rupert Grint o.o/

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse: **Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais. "-Então porque todo aquele escândalo?" Perguntou estupefato. "-É que você fica tão lindo estressado". ••ItaSaku••

:

:

:

**Lovely Hits: ItaSaku.**

:

:

:

"-Itachi, tá doendo, para!" Disse retorcendo o corpo.

"-Se você ficar se mexendo assim vai doer mais". Disse serio tentando fazê-la parar.

"-Não coloca tão fundo". Pediu suplicante

"-Olha, se você começar a reclamar vou te largar aqui sozinha, Sakura!"

O moreno já estava perdendo à calma, realmente ele queria ajudá-la, mas ela não colaborava em nada se remexendo e tentando fugir toda hora o fazendo ficar cada vez mais irritado e fora de si.

"-Mais eu já disse que está doendo muito. Eu já sei; vamos parar por aqui e depois terminamos". Disse a rosada tentando se livrar.

"-Sakura! Ainda nem está saindo sangue, e se eu não tirar essa farpa do seu dedo agora vai infeccionar". Disse raivoso quase se descontrolando. Aproveitou a distração da garota e arrancou com a agulha o pedacinho de madeira de uma vez.

"-Viu! Já acabou. Doeu?" Perguntou irônico.

"-Na verdade... nem tava doendo nada".

"-Então porque todo aquele escândalo?" Perguntou estupefato.

"-É que você fica tão lindo estressado".

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Pensaram outra coisa, né? Mentes pervertidas ¬¬_

_Até o próximo... o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	4. SasuSaku: Have Fun

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, to pouco me lixando.

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse:** "-O sobrenome? Eu sei lá." Respondeu entretido com a tv. "-Faz um esforcinho Sasuke-kun." Então ele finalmente a olhou demorando tempo demais no decote da blusa branca.

:

:

**Lovely Hits: SasuSaku.**

:

:

:

A Haruno olhou displicente para o marido perdido em pensamentos.

"-Sasuke-kun!" Chamo-o apoiada na porta.

"-Sim!" Respondeu ainda distraído.

"-Como era mesmo o nome daquela sua companheira de time?" Estreitou os olhos.

"-A Karin?"

"-É... Mais e o sobrenome ela, qual é? Perguntou ainda curiosa.

"-O sobrenome? Eu sei lá." Respondeu entretido com a tv.

"-Faz um esforcinho Sasuke-kun."

Então ele finalmente a olhou demorando tempo demais no decote da blusa branca.

"-Sakura! Eu nem sei se o nome dela é Karin com 'I' ou com 'E' como vou saber o sobrenome?"

Então a rosada saiu da sala enquanto puxava do bolso um bonequinho de cabelos de um vermelho vibrante e de aparência muito similar à pessoa citada anteriormente.

"-É... vai ter que funcionar sem o sobrenome." E fincou uma agulha no pano macio que moldava o boneco com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Com certeza alguém longe dali sentiria um cutucão.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Sakura malvada. Hahahahahahahha adoro._

_Até o próximo... o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	5. NejiTenten: Double Problem

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, oh lástima, céus porque sou tão desafortunada?

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse:** "-Só por um minuto. Eu quero ver você de cabelo solto". Disse prendendo-a contra o sofá quase terminando a tarefa de arrancar o prendedor dos coques. -NejiTenten--

:

:

:

**Lovely Hits: NejiTenten.**

:

:

:

"-Tenten! Solta o cabelo". O Hyuuga disse tentando alcançar o prendedor de cabelos da morena.

"-Não Neji, eu não quero". Ela disse inclinando-se no sofá tentando fugir das mãos ágeis do moreno.

"-Só por um minuto. Eu quero ver você de cabelo solto". Disse prendendo-a contra o sofá quase terminando a tarefa de arrancar o prendedor dos coques.

"-Não, Neji!" Disse levantando-se do sofá e passando as mãos pelos cabelos totalmente soltos.

"-Não consigo ver nada de errado." Disse a olhando já em pé.

"-Há! Não vê?" Disse irônica. "-Pontas duplas, tá de bom tamanho?" Disse apertando as pontas dos cabelos.

"-Eu tenho um creme ótimo pra isso, lá no banheiro." Disse a abraçando.

"-Mesmo?" Falou empolgada.

"-Sim! Mas vai ter que tomar banho comigo para eu ensinar como usar".

Enfim, a morena descobriu que pontas duplas não são de todo um mal.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Drabble de presente para Kurai Kiryu. XD obrigada pelo capitulo 7 de 'Meu lar é aonde você estiver!' adorei o presente XD_

_Até o próximo... o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	6. SasuSaku: Teddy Bear

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, há sério? Não sabia ¬¬.

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse:** "-Nee-san, fica com o Teddy" Disse empurrando o ursinho para o irmão. "-Eu achei outra coisa que eu mais gosto no mundo". "-Há é, e o que é?" Perguntou desconfiado.

.

:

:

**Lovely Hits: SasuSaku: Teddy Bear**

:

:

:

"-Sasuke, porque você carrega esse ursinho velho pra todo lado?" Itachi perguntou para o irmão mais novo.

"-Porque ele é a coisa que eu mais gosto no mundo". Ele respondeu irritado, seu Onii-san não parava de encher-lhe a paciência por causa do ursinho já esfarrapado.

"-Vamos lá me de ele para jogar fora, está um lixo, Sasuke." Parece que ele não entendia que para um garotinho de 6 anos não importava se a pelúcia estava estragada ou o olho estava caindo, se estava manchado, ou rasgado, simplesmente o adorava.

"-Já disse que não, não vou deixar o Teddy nunca, nunca, nunca, ouviu seu baka?" Disse o pequeno abraçando forte o ursinho e olhando o irmão com raiva pela idéia estúpida.

"-Tá bem, mas vamos combinar assim: quando você encontrar outra coisa que você mais goste no mundo, promete que me dá o Teddy pra eu jogar fora?"

"-Tá bom, mas isso não vai acontecer." Disse convencido.

"-Sasuke, aquela garotinha é nova aqui? Nunca a vi antes." Itachi perguntou olhando uma garotinha de cabelos rosados segurando um enorme algodão doce da cor de seus cabelos.

Sasuke a olhou rapidamente

"-Onii-san, fica com o Teddy" Disse empurrando o ursinho para o irmão. "-Eu achei outra coisa que eu mais gosto no mundo".

"-Há é, e o que é?" Perguntou desconfiado.

"Er.... Humm... É... Algodão...doce." E correu rápido em direção a garotinha que ele havia acabado de conhecer.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Em homenagem ao meu Teddy Bear, XD e inspirado em Goong. _

_Até o próximo... o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	7. SasuSaku: Deep Love

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, fuck!!! o.ó

**Sinopse: **"-Ele sussurra seu nome toda noite, todos já ouviram..." Em outras circunstâncias nunca revelaria nada daquilo, mas percebeu que eles pertenciam um ao outro. SasuSaku – Missing Scene capítulo 484 – Time Sete.

:

:

:

**Lovely Hits: SasuSaku.**

:

:

:

**Deep Love**

"-Você está..." A ruiva murmurou entre dor.

"-Não fale ainda, eu estou terminando."

Havia chegado ali com um objetivo, mas a única coisa que alcançou foi lagrimas, novamente, lagrimas que vertiam dos olhos verdes naquele exato momento.

"-Você é uma inimiga..." Karin disse depois de uma pausa breve. "-Eu não quero saber o que você acha ou o que você sente."

-_Então, por favor... Por favor..._ Sentia as lágrimas da medica-nin escorrendo até tocar seu rosto. Estavam quentes.

-_Mas, por favor... Não fique triste, não chore, por favor._

Então seus próprios olhos verteram lagrimas como se estivesses compartilhando a dor da rosada, precisava fazer algo, ver aquilo doía demais. Era obvio que ela o amava mais que a vida.

"-Ele ama você". Ela disse ofegante sentindo o chakra a curando de vagar.

"-Não brinque com isso." A Haruno respondeu séria achando que as palavras da inimiga eram somente para acalmá-la. "-Como sabe?" Precisava perguntar.

"-Ele sussurra seu nome toda noite, todos já ouviram... Seu chakra está mais frio do que nunca... Sasuke não é a pessoa que você conheceu."

As lagrimas da ruiva eram mais grossas e abundantes agora, amava-o, mas sabia que não havia lugar para ela naquele momento, em outras circunstâncias nunca revelaria nada daquilo, mas percebeu que eles pertenciam um ao outro. Deveria dizer e acabar com o sofrimento da Haruno.

Viu a Medica-nin se afastar rápido indo em direção do Uchiha, não sabia o que ela iria fazer, não sabia que a Haruno estava com o intuito de matá-lo, mas também não sabia que o que confessou á rosada traria lembranças e a impediria de sequer machucá-lo, afinal, ainda o amava demais.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Realmente gostaria que isso tivesse acontecido, sim sonhos e devaneios de SasuSaku surtado, ¬¬ mas não custa sonhar, imaginei essa cena ao 484 e vi que poderia ser uma missing do cap. _

_Até o próximo... o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	8. SasuSaku: Strawberry Lipgloss

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, saco ¬¬'

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse: **"-Tem gosto de morango?" o moreno perguntou depois de algum tempo insignificante de silencio entre os únicos membros do time sete que haviam sido pontuais para missão. "-Quer experimentar?" SasuSaku

:

:

**Lovely Hits: SasuSaku.**

:

**Strawberry Lipgloss**

"-Isso é cheiro de morango?" o Uchiha perguntou apoiado no parapeito da ponte sem olhar para a Haruno que estava ao seu lado muito próxima a ele.

"-é!" respondeu atordoada. Em 12 anos de vida o Uchiha nunca havia puxado nenhum tipo de conversa com ela. "-é o meu gloss..."

Ela terminou a frase deixando-a em reticências sem saber mais o que dizer. Poderia comentar sobre a normalidade do atraso do sensei ou da estranheza do atraso do loiro hiperativo, mas não conseguia formular nada, o único que sentia era borboletas no estomago.

"-Tem gosto de morango?" o moreno perguntou depois de algum tempo insignificante de silencio entre os únicos membros do time sete que haviam sido pontuais para missão.

"-Tem!" a rosada respondeu rápido.

Olhou para o Uchiha que continuava a olhando sem desviar o olhar um de frente ao outro. Estava ficando sem jeito.

"-Quer experimentar?" perguntou insegura temendo a resposta do companheiro de equipe.

O moreno a olhou deu um passo a frente encurtando o pouco espaço ficando a centímetros de distancia. A Haruno estava estática com os lábios quase entre abertos esperando pelo que viria. O Uchiha passou o indicador pelo lábio inferior da rosada de modo lento deslizando-o e sentindo a textura macia arrancando o gloss dos lábios rosados. Colocou o indicador na boca absorvendo todo o gloss que havia ficado ali.

"-hump, tem gosto de morango." Disse serio em uma afirmativa depois de retirar o dedo da própria boca e apoiar-se novamente no parapeito.

E apartir daquele dia a Haruno decidiu que compraria um gloss de cada sabor.

:

:

:

_Drabble inspirado em epi de tw__o and a half man kkkkkk _

_De presente pra Kurai-chan que está passando um momento difícil. Espero que te ajude a alegrar-se ;D_


	9. SasuSaku: The cat got your tongue?

**Lovely Hits**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse compraria uma fabrica de muppy.

Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais

**Sinopse: **Conjunto de drabbles de vários casais. E com o olhar mais desprezível do mundo que dizia ''como você pode ser burra a esse ponto? É claro que isso não aconteceria'' a encarou e lhe disse: ''-É claro que não, o SASUKE-KUN não pratica canibalismo. '' S/S

:

:

:

**Lovely Hits: SasuSaku.**

:

:

:

_**The cat got your tongue?**_

Drabble sasusaku.

''- Quem era aquele que saiu correndo?'' A loira perguntou.

''-Não era ninguém!'' A rosada afirmou com falsa convicção.

''-Era seu namorado secreto?'' Perguntou maliciosa.

''-Já disse que não tenho namorado Ino!''

Então a loira curiosa começou a despejar pergunta sobre perguntas em cima da amiga que só sabia responder frases vazias como; ''não era ninguém'' ''não'' ''claro que não porca'' ''me deixe em paz'' e outras palavras que não seria de bom tom citarmos aqui. A loira estava convencida que a Haruno estava tendo um caso e também se convencera que arrancaria da boca dela quem era o sujeito.

''-Não vai me dizer? '' E tudo que recebeu em troca fora silêncio.

''-...''

''-Eu sou sua melhor amiga você tem que me contar. '' E o silencio da Haruno se misturava ao olhar fixo ao livro que ela tinha em mãos.

''-Isso não é justo, olhe para mim!'' Disse balançando-a pelos ombros e furiosa arrancou o livro das mãos da amiga que continuava totalmente calada como se não existisse ninguém ao seu lado gritando em seu ouvido.

''-Agora não vai mais falar?'' Abanou as mãos na frente dos olhos da amiga que fazia de conta estar só.

''-O que foi o GATO comeu sua língua? ''

E com o olhar mais desprezível do mundo que dizia ''como você pode ser burra a esse ponto? é claro que isso não aconteceria'' a encarou e lhe disse:

''-É claro que não, o SASUKE-KUN não pratica canibalismo. '' Falou despercebida.

E então olhos da Haruno se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que o queixo da loura havia caído.

E em pouquíssimo tempo, todos em Konoha já sabiam que Uchiha Sasuke não era um gato que comia línguas por ai.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

_Presentinho de aniversario para Dani *.* espero que tenha gostado =* xoxo_

_Dani como você esta velha nem parece a mesma q conheci u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ia te comprar um pote de renew de niver mas optei pela fic. XP_

_Até o próximo... o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
